Wild Little Wu-chan
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. 13&5. Canon, comédia, fofura. Wufei recebe o soro da juventude e transforma-se numa criança... o problema é que isso acontece enquanto ele está como prisioneiro da Oz.


**Wild Little Wu-chan**

 _Por: Raihne_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **Sumário** : 13&5\. Canon, comédia, fofura. Wufei recebe o soro da juventude e transforma-se numa criança... o problema é que isso acontece enquanto ele está como prisioneiro da Oz.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _VALENTE WU-CHAN_

 **Parte 1  
**

O cheiro de carbono, enxofre, calor e óleo impregnava o ar enquanto os Gundams fatiavam os mobile suits e mobile dolls da Oz como se fossem água.

— Hahahahahaha! Quem me ver vai morrer! O Deus da Morte está aqui, tomem isso!

— Maxwell, chega de falação.

— Nada disso, não vou calar a boca — o rosto de Duo sorriu na tela.

— Duo, atrás de você!

O Gundam Deathscythe girou com a graça de seu piloto e sua foice atravessou o infeliz inimigo.

— Droga, Duo! Presta atenção! — Heero rugiu.

— Nossa, Hee-chan, não sabia que se importava.

Silêncio.

— Heero?

— Duo... eu...

— Não é hora pra isso! — Wufei avançou para defender os dois aliados parados no meio do campo de batalha e rugiu — Mais tarde, estamos com problemas agora.

Os olhos violeta se arregalaram quando viram a quantidade de mobile dolls se aproximando.

— Não podemos lutar contra tantos!

Heavyarms e Sandrock voaram para fora da base segundos antes de explodir.

— Missão completa — Trowa anunciou pelo comunicador e os cinco iniciaram a retirada.

Três quilômetros se passaram quando Quatre sentiu algo estranho.

— Heero, Duo, cadê o Wufei?

Os quatro pararam no ar e se voltaram para a base.

— Acham que eles... — Duo começou.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça e digitou rapidamente alguns comandos em seu painel de controle.

— E? — Duo questionou após alguns segundos de suspense.

— Piloto 05 capturado — Heero leu em seu monitor.

— Merda!

— Afirmativo.

— Temos que trazê-lo de volta! — o loiro anunciou.

— Retornem para o esconderijo, todo mundo — o piloto 01 ordenou olhando para o campo de batalha mais uma vez, onde muitas peças de metal estavam espalhadas e a fumaça começava a se dissipar. — Vamos formular um plano lá.

Os outros concordaram e dispararam atrás de Heero.

— Quatre? — Trowa chamou ao notar que o companheiro parecia tremer.

— Isso não é normal. A Oz tem planos para ele, Trowa. Wufei está com medo.

— Vamos encontrá-lo.

— Temos que encontrá-lo. Logo.

— Não se preocupe.

* * *

Wufei encontrava-se atado em uma mesa em uma das bases da Oz. Ele redobrou seus esforços de escapar quando Lady Une apareceu no seu campo de visão.

— Maldita mulher! Eu exijo justiça!

— Você teve a sua vitória — ela sorriu e encheu uma seringa com um fluido dourado. — Agora, deixe-nos aproveitar a nossa.

— O que é isso?

— Eu acredito que os seus doutores chamam de soro da juventude. Nós o ajustamos depois do teste no piloto 03. Agora seja um bom garoto e talvez eu te dê um pirulito.

— Maldição! Me solta!

Une riu e aplicou o soro em seu braço.

— Desgraçada! Filha de uma... ohhhhh — a cabeça de Wufei começou a rodar.

— Está começando.

— Lady Une!

A mulher se virou para encontrar quem a chamara e se deparou com Treize Kushrenada.

— Excelência!

Ele não a encarava, mas sim o rapaz na mesa.

— O que você fez?!

— Precisávamos de uma nova cobaia para testar a droga.

Treize não hesitou em se adiantar, desamarrar os pulsos do rapaz e ajudá-lo a se sentar.

— Wufei, pode me ouvir?

— Injustiça — sussurrou. — Treize?

— Sou eu.

O piloto Gundam oscilou e se segurou na capa do comandante da Oz.

— Eu me sinto... ahhh...

— Une! — Treize fuzilou com o olhar a sua assistente sem soltar o rapaz. — Não é assim que fazemos as coisas por aqui!

— Mas senhor Treize...

— Não!

— Sim senhor.

— Treize...

O queixo do homem despencou quando o rapaz começou a diminuir em seus braços até sobrar um pequeno bebê no meio da roupa de piloto.

Une franziu o cenho, frustrada.

— Droga, ainda não está ideal!

— Lady Une! — Treize grunhiu e ergueu a criança.

— Senhor?

— Já que achou esse experimento necessário, você será a babá dessa criança até ele crescer novamente.

— Mas isso pode levar semanas ou mesmo anos!

— Exato.

— Senhor.

— Vá comprar o que for necessário. Use a conta da Oz e não conte para ninguém o que aconteceu.

— Então como vou explicar...

Um brilho maligno apareceu nos olhos do líder.

— Diga que são para você.

— Fraldas, senhor?

— Você acabou de adquirir um certo probleminha delicado.

Une corou e tentou responder, mas o homem lhe estendeu o bebê.

— Olhe o que fez. A punição é mais do que justa.

O bebê balbuciou, suas perninhas chutaram o ar e ele urinou na jaqueta da coronel.

— Oh! — Lady Une exclamou vendo sua roupa ser encharcada.

— Vá — Treize ordenou.

— Preciso me trocar.

— Pode ir como está. — Arrumou a criança em seu colo e fez cócegas em seus pezinhos. — Volte logo, Une.

— S... sim senhor.

Treize esperou a porta se fechar atrás de sua assistente e suspirou.

— Wufei, me desculpe, meu dragãozinho. Vou te proteger até você voltar ao normal, depois te levo para longe daqui. Algo assim não era para acontecer.

O bebê soluçou e começou a chorar. Treize o segurou mais perto.

— Shh, shh, não chore dragãozinho. Você vai voltar ao normal logo. Não chore.

A porta se abriu e três soldados entraram.

— Senhor, devemos nos reportar...

Treize assentiu e fez um gesto quando o homem parou abruptamente de falar.

— Continue.

— Senhor, isto é um... um...

— Um bebê. É o meu protegido, Wufei.

— O... senhor tem um protegido?

— Parece que agora sim.

* * *

 **Parte 2**

Duo andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Heero hackeava todas as bases inimigas que conseguia.

— E aí?! Encontrou alguma coisa, cara?

— Não consigo localizar a base onde ele está sendo mantido.

Quatre estudou as informações já recolhidas.

— É como se depois da transmissão de que foi capturado, ele desapareceu!

Trowa adentrou a sala e anunciou:

— Encontrei a Une.

Os outros três se viraram para ele e o rapaz mais alto deu de ombros.

— Ela estava na loja de conveniência comprando fraldas.

— Fraldas? — o loiro estranhou.

— Ela falou para o vendedor que eram para uso próprio e ela fedia a urina.

Duo soltou uma risada.

Heero balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o computador.

— Não faz sentido. Onde ele está?

* * *

Wufei estava aninhado no colo de Treize enquanto o líder da Oz acariciava seus cabelos negros.

Durante a primeira noite, o piloto já havia crescido de um bebê para uma criança de três ou quatro anos, mas depois não mostrou mais sinais de envelhecimento. Ainda assim, o pequeno parecia não se importar com o que estava acontecendo. E Treize, embora sentisse falta de seu dragão, apegara-se rapidamente ao pequeno.

— Treize papa?

— O que foi, Wu?

— Por que gosta tanto de pentear meu cabelo?

— Porque você não me deixava tocá-lo assim.

— Quando eu era grande?

— Isso.

— Por que não?

— Somos inimigos, pequeno Wu. Quando você voltar a ser grande, vamos voltar a lutar e um de nós vai matar o outro.

Os olhos negros se acenderam de curiosidade infantil.

— Matar?

— Não vamos falar disso agora.

— Tá bom.

— O que quer fazer hoje?

— Brincar!

— Brincar onde?

— No jardim! Adoro o jardim!

Treize sorriu e concordou.

— Mas eu tenho uma reunião hoje, então a Une vai brincar com você até terminar.

O pequeno Wu não pareceu satisfeito com a ideia.

— Não gosto da Une.

— Por que não?

— Ela é maluca.

O líder riu.

— Aquela maluca costumava trocar as suas fraldas.

— Deve ser por isso que ficou maluca.

Ao som da porta se abrindo, ambos ergueram o olhar, Wufei guinchou de alegria e saltou do colo de Treize.

— Olá! — cumprimentou o recém-chegado.

Zechs pegou a criança e a ergueu até a altura de seu rosto.

— Olá. O que andou aprontando, Treize? Quem é esse?

— Olhe em seus olhos — o homem pediu.

Zechs fez o que foi pedido e ofegou.

— Wu... Wufei?

— Une testou a nova droga da juventude nele sem me avisar.

— Desde quando ele está assim?

— Há uma semana.

O loiro balançou a cabeça e se ajoelhou, soltando Wufei.

— Então, você tem uma criança.

O pequeno chinês pegou a máscara de Zechs e colocou em seu rosto.

— Wufei, me devolve isso.

— Não.

— Wufei... — Zechs se aproximou e a criança correu porta afora e desceu o corredor, nu com apenas a máscara cobrindo o seu rosto.

Treize e Zechs se apressaram em segui-lo.

— Wu! Wufei!

— Wufei, moleque endiabrado! Devolve a minha máscara!

A criança riu e atravessou outra porta, entrando no salão. Todos os soldados pararam suas conversas para encarar as pequenas pernas rechonchudas saindo debaixo da máscara ambulante.

— Wufei! — Zechs apareceu com Treize em seus calcanhares.

— Wu, por favor, venha aqui, você precisa se vestir.

— E me devolver a máscara!

O menino escapou e os dois notaram ao seu redor a audiência que haviam conquistado.

O loiro de cabelos compridos foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

— Então? Encontrem ele!

Um soldado se levantou e ergueu a mão.

— Senhores.

— Sim? — Treize concedeu.

— Ele está sentado no meu café da manhã, senhor.

Os outros no salão esconderam as risadas e Treize foi até a mesa para pegar a criança coberta de comida. Zechs tomou a máscara imediatamente a colocando no rosto, mas um som de algo sendo espremido o parou.

— Ah... senhor... os meus... ovos sumiram.

Zechs retirou a máscara e tirou o máximo que conseguiu dos ovos fritos do cabelo.

— Encontrei, soldado.

Treize saiu de fininho antes que o tenente o visse rindo da situação e retornou para os seus aposentos para banhar o menino grudento.

— Você é um encrenqueiro — comentou abrindo a torneira da banheira.

— Ah-hã — concordou alegremente.

— Mas eu te amo por isso.

A criança sorriu e Treize o colocou na água.

— Vou me atrasar para a reunião.

— Desculpa.

O homem sorriu e beijou a testa do pequeno.

— Não tem problema. Não estou bravo.

— Como não?

Treize riu.

— Por que a cara do Zechs valeu a pena.

Wufei riu e logo a gargalhada dos dois preencheu a base.

* * *

 **Parte 3**

Heero fechou a o laptop com mais força do que o necessário.

— Ele deve estar em uma base nova.

— Então como vamos achá-lo? — Duo perguntou.

— Não vamos, pelo menos por enquanto. Se Oz for matá-lo, a execução será pública, como queriam fazer com você.

— Então só podemos esperar até eles darem a dica?

— Isso.

— Ah, cara! — os ombros de Duo caíram, mas ele se endireitou novamente. — Pera lá!

— O que foi?

— Trowa viu a Une comprar fraldas.

Quatre pareceu entender, mas Heero apenas o esperou continuar o raciocínio.

— Oras, não sacou?! A Oz também tem o soro da juventude.

— Então...

— É! E se usaram no Wufei? Nós estávamos procurando um piloto. E se procurarmos por um bebê?

Heero absorveu a informação e voltou ao trabalho.

* * *

Treize acordou com um movimento no pé da cama.

— O qu...? — atordoado, viu Wufei em seu pijama macacão sentado ali com um dedo na boca. — Wu, você está bem?

— Estou com medo.

— De quê? — o homem abriu os braços e o menino engatinhou até o abraço.

— Da Une. Ela fica me olhando. Não quero dormir sozinho.

Treize afastou a coberta e o pequeno deitou no espaço oferecido, aconchegando-se no corpo do homem.

— Durma bem, pequenino. Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar.

— Nem o bicho-papão?

Treize riu.

— Quem te falou do bicho-papão?

— Zechs falou que se eu tocar na máscara dele de novo, ele ia me dar para o bicho-papão me comer.

O comandante grunhiu e abraçou a criança.

— Vou bater um papo com Zechs de manhã. E, sim, vou te proteger até do bicho-papão.

— Te amo, Treize papa.

— Quieto, não diga coisas que não entende — falou com a voz entrecortada. — Durma, dragãozinho.

— Mas é verdade — Wu fungou e fechou os olhos.

Após a criança estar respirando profundamente, Treize sorriu na escuridão e murmurou:

— Também te amo, Chang Wufei.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Une levou Wu para o jardim enquanto Treize atendia a uma reunião com os líderes das colônias.

— Não se afaste demais — ela comandou.

Wu mostrou a língua para ela e correu para os arbustos.

— Wufei! Volte aqui!

Ele continuou a correr até ouvir um alto gorjeio. Parou e, no céu, assistiu um lindo pássaro voar em círculos.

A visão era gloriosa. O sol cintilava nas asas negras e Wufei seguiu o caminho do voo com uma admiração silenciosa como só uma criança consegue. Com um gorjeio mais suave, a ave pousou em um vaso. O pequeno chinês se aproximou lentamente, cuidadoso para não assustar o animal.

— Uau — sussurrou. — Une Lady, vem ver.

Assim que o garoto virou, um gato deu o bote saindo da grama alta e o pássaro não teve tempo de fugir.

— NÃO! — Wufei saltou, pegando o gato e o apartando da presa, mas o estrago estava feito. A linda ave espalhava-se imóvel no chão.

Mãozinhas delicadas pegaram o pássaro e as lágrimas de Wufei caíram no corpo.

— Pássaro? — quando não obteve resposta, o menino fez a única coisa que sabia. Foi até Treize.

— Wufei! — Une perseguiu o garoto. — Espera! Wufei! O senhor Treize está em uma reunião! Wufei, seu pentelho, volta aqui!

A reunião foi interrompida quando uma adorável criança inocente entrou e correu logo para o colo do líder da Oz.

Uma Lady Une muito afobada apareceu em seguida.

— Wu... fei... ah, senhor Treize, eu tentei parar ele...

— Isso é tudo, Lady Une.

— Sim senhor.

Ela fez uma reverência e se retirou.

— Agora, Wu, te falei que eu tinha uma conversa com essas gentis pessoas. Por que precisava me ver com urgência?

O menino fungou e Treize se abaixou para ver melhor por debaixo da cortina sedosa que era o cabelo negro.

— Wu — chamou suavemente, pegando o pequeno e colocando-o para se sentar na mesa. — Está chorando?

O pequeno chinês mostrou o pássaro morto nas mãos e fungou de novo.

— O gato pegou e agora não voa mais. Conserta, Treize papa. Por favor.

Os olhos do líder se umedeceram. Pegou o pássaro e entregou a um dos soldados.

— Dê a ele um enterro digno.

— Senhor?

— Não me questione.

— Sim senhor.

O homem assentiu e saiu.

Treize, então, puxou Wu em um abraço e o menino se agarrou a ele, soluçando.

— Oh, Wu — o líder falou. — Não posso fazer nada. Sou apenas um homem.

— Não é, não! Você é o meu Treize papa! Pode consertar, eu sei que pode!

Uma lágrima escorreu e caiu na cabeça de Wufei, e Treize precisou apertar os lábios para engolir a emoção.

— Ah, dragãozinho, se fosse verdade...

— Treize papa...

— Não posso ressuscitar o pássaro. Quando algo morre, continua morto. Ninguém pode mudar.

A criança fechou as mãos em punhos e retorceu a face em raiva.

— Injusto! — Enterrou a cabeça no ombro de Treize e estremeceu, magoado e enraivecido. — Injustiça.

Treize se voltou para os representantes das colônias com um sorriso constrangido.

— Está tudo bem — um dos homens mais jovens falou. — Não sabia que você tinha um filho.

O general da Oz acariciou a cabeça do menino para acalmá-lo.

— Ele é meu protegido.

— Ele parece bem apegado a você — uma mulher notou.

Treize assentiu e discretamente limpou os olhos. Colocou o pequeno chinês, agora adormecido, em seu colo e observou o rosto do seu dragão filhote.

— E eu a ele.

— Com tanto senso de justiça, vai dar um bom soldado — um outro representante comentou.

O coronel franziu o cenho e fechou os olhos.

— Eu gostaria que ele nunca conhecesse a guerra. Eu ficaria feliz se ele nem sequer soubesse o que é um mobile suit. Mas acredito que não é para ser.

* * *

 **Parte 4**

Depois do acontecido com o pássaro, Wufei se recusava a chegar perto de Lady Une. Ficava com Treize o tempo todo, nunca o perdendo de vista.

— Wu, eu preciso me encontrar com...

— Não.

— Meu pequeno, por favor, solte a minha perna.

— Não.

O rostinho cheio de determinação encarou o pai adotivo.

— Wufei, Lady Une não riu de propósito de você por causa do pássaro. Ela foi ensinada a ser insensível.

— Não tô nem aí.

— E se um soldado...

— Não!

Treize levantou a criança obstinada e o observou com atenção.

— Se você deixar o soldado Rowan cuidar de você enquanto vou nessa reunião, brinco no jardim com você depois.

O menino se animou.

— Podemos fazer torta de lama?

— Claro.

— E fazer um piquenique?

— Pode ser.

O pequeno chinês considerou por um bom tempo e, por fim, se voltou para o homem que o carregava.

— Mas o que eu vou fazer com o Ro'na?

— Você pode brincar com o cabelo dele. Ele tem cabelo bem grosso.

— Posso usar as coisas do Zechs?

O coronel permitiu e Wu saltou do colo e correu para o soldado Rowan.

— Treize papa falou que eu posso mexer no seu cabelo!

A expressão de Rowan era de desamparo.

— Preciso ir a essa reunião — o líder da Oz explicou. — Mantenha-o feliz.

— Mas Une...

— Ele não gosta dela.

Rowan olhou para o menino agarrado em suas pernas.

— Já consegue reconhecer o perigo, meu rapaz.

Uma hora depois, Treize fez uma pausa e foi checar o que os dois estavam fazendo. Encontrou Rowan com seus cabelos ruivos agora tão desbotados que atingiram uma tonalidade rosa, amarrados com diversas fitas coloridas.

— Wu?

— Senhor Treize! — Rowan se levantou rapidamente da cadeira. — Graças aos céus! Posso ir agora?

O coronel tentou com todas as forças não rir.

— Eu sabia que o Zechs não era loiro natural.

— Senhooooor Treizeeee! — o soldado apelou.

— Pode ir.

Rowan saiu correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Wu, você descoloriu o cabelo do Rowan?

— Ah-hã. Não ficou bonito, papa?

O homem riu e ergueu a criança em seus braços.

— Vamos sair daqui antes que o Zechs volte.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, a base estremeceu com um grito estridente.

— WUFEEEEEEEEEIII!

O pequeno olhou inocente para Treize.

— Treize papa?

— O que foi, Wu?

— Zechs chegou.

O tenente mascarado os encontrou no corredor e encarou enraivecido a criança se escondendo atrás da capa do coronel.

— Seu monstrinho! O que fez com o meu quarto?

— Ele só estava brincando, Zechs — Treize tentou acalmá-lo.

— Treize, ele usou uma garrafa inteira de água oxigenada e o chão está coberto de...

— Falando nisso, qual a cor natural do seu cabelo?

— C... como é?

—Qual a cor natural do seu cabelo?

Zechs olhou outra vez para a criança.

— Você é uma peste.

— Peste! — Wu repetiu.

— Isso mesmo, peste! — o loiro reafirmou.

— Isso mesmo, peste!

— Você está me imitando?

— Você está me imitando?

— Pare!

— Pare!

— Ora, seu...

— Zechs — Treize interrompeu, pegando no braço do tenente antes que ele avançasse no menino. — Você precisa de umas férias.

— F... férias?

O coronel assentiu com a cabeça.

— Uma semana para relaxar.

— Senhor?

— Pode ir. Tire uma semana de folga.

Zechs bateu continência e lentamente girou em seus calcanhares.

Treize se voltou para Wu com um grande sorriso.

— Acho que ele gosta de você.

Wufei também sorriu e puxou a manga da camisa do comandante.

— Podemos fazer o nosso piquenique agora? Podemos?

— Pedi para o cozinheiro preparar tudo antes de vir te buscar. Vamos antes que o sol se ponha. Podemos assistir ao pôr-do-sol.

— Legal!

Treize pegou a mão do pequeno e o levou para o jardim onde uma toalha de mesa já estava estendida no chão e coberta com variadas comidas.

Wufei se aconchegou no colo do coronel e se deixou ser alimentado, contente com a familiaridade cálida. Enquanto o sol sumia no horizonte, o comandante da Oz suspirou.

— Já faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que aproveitei um pôr-do-sol.

— Por quê?

— Tenho estado muito ocupado.

— Você está sempre muito ocupado.

— Quê?

— Você nem me dá banho mais, você pede para o Rowan ou a Une.

— Bom, eu...

— Sinto a sua falta.

Treize sorriu, genuinamente tocado.

— Você quer tomar um banho, Wu?

— Com bolhas?

— Com bolhas.

— Com as bolhas rosas cheirosas!

O coronel riu.

— Isso aí.

— Mas, primeiro, eu te fiz uma torta de lama — o pequeno chinês sorriu e, animado, pegou-a e enfiou, acidentalmente, bem no rosto do homem.

— Wu...

— O que foi?

— Corre.

O menino guinchou e pulou, correndo pelo jardim até Treize conseguir capturá-lo. Os dois caíram na terra e logo não se via um espaço limpo em nenhum dos dois risonhos.

— Senhor Treize?

O coronel limpou o rosto como pôde e ergueu o olhar para ver quem o chamava.

— O que foi, Rowan?

— Eu... senhor?

— Sim.

— Os, ah... os pilotos Gundam têm procurado pelo piloto 05. Eles estão se aproximando.

— Não tem problema, Rowan. Ficaremos bem.

Wufei parecia temeroso.

— Quem é pilotos Gundam? — perguntou a criança.

— Quem _são os_ pilotos Gundam — Treize corrigiu gentil. — São cinco rapazes que dedicam a vida para derrotar a Oz.

— Mas você é Oz! Eles vão te machucar?

O olhar de Treize parecia perdido.

— Um dia... Mmm, vamos entrar, Wu.

— Mas...

— Está tudo bem. Temos que tomar um banho, lembra?

O menino ainda não parecia convencido, mas pegou a mão sendo oferecida.

Rowan observou triste o comandante. _Ele ama esse menino. E ele pode voltar a ser um piloto Gundam a qualquer hora agora. Senhor Treize, você está criando uma armadilha de dor para si mesmo._

* * *

 **Parte 5**

Heero finalmente fechou o computador e se levantou.

— Achei.

* * *

Wufei jogava a espuma borbulhante para cima enquanto Treize, do lado de fora da banheira, esfregava o seu cabelo e fazia um moicano, causando risadas nos dois.

— Enxágua — o coronel pediu e Wu afundou para deixar a água lavar o seu rosto. —Bom.

Banho terminado, Treize o enxugou, penteou os cabelos negros e o deitou na cama ainda enrolado na toalha para ir buscar o pijama.

— Treize papa?

— Hmm?

O menino contorceu o rosto numa expressão de dúvida.

— O que é essa coisa?

— Que coisa? — Treize perguntou distraído.

Wu apontou para o seu pequeno membro entre as pernas.

— O que é isso?

O líder da Oz corou e limpou a garganta.

— Ah... Wu... isso é para você fazer sua necessidade no banheiro.

— Por que o do Zechs sai de cor diferente?

Treize definitivamente não gostava da direção que a conversa tomava.

— Não sai.

— Sai sim! Eu vi e o dele saiu branco como leite.

O homem quase engasgou.

— Por que é diferente? — a criança continuou pressionando.

— Porque ele não estava indo no banheiro.

— Mas ele estava segurando como você me mostrou e chacoalhando para tirar tudo.

O rosto de Treize atingiu um tom vermelho profundo como do seu mobile suit, Epyon.

— Wu... é coisa de adulto.

— O meu vai sair de cor diferente quando eu crescer também?

O homem se virou e se ocupou vestindo o pijama no menino.

— Se você quiser — respondeu evasivo.

— Como é o seu?

Ele paralisou.

— O meu...

— O seu penduricalho.

— Wu, que tal mudarmos de assunto?

— Por que não posso ver?

— É particular.

— Mas você viu o meu.

— É diferente.

— Injustiça!

— Wu...

— INJUSTIÇA!

— Wufei, por favor...

— I.N.J.U.S.T.I.Ç.A!

— WUFEI!

A criança se sobressaltou de susto. A sua figura paterna nunca gritara com ele antes. Fungou e escondeu o rosto na toalha.

— Wu... dragãozinho, por favor, não chore — tomou a criança nos braços e o enrolou nas cobertas, aninhando-o em seu peito. — Não tive a intenção de gritar, desculpa.

Pequenas bolinhas negras piscaram para ele e Wufei fungou de novo.

Treize suspirou e cedeu.

— O meu é igual ao seu, só que maior.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu sou maior.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu sou mais velho.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu nasci primeiro.

— Por...

— Se perguntar "por que" de novo, vou fazer cócegas.

— Por q... hahahahahahaha! — o menino chutava e gargalhava. — Por quê!? Hehehahahaha!

Treize ria junto da criança se debatendo.

— Pede pinico?

— Sim! CHEGA! — riu e apertou nos braços do Treize. — Você está quentinho.

— Você está com frio?

— Tô.

— Aqui, vai pra debaixo das cobertas comigo e você vai ficar confortável.

Wu sorriu e se arrumou perto do seu protetor. Treize papa ia cuidar de tudo. _Menos da morte, Treize papa não pode consertar a morte_. Sua mente infantil recordou.

— Te amo, Treize papa.

* * *

 **Parte 6**

O alarme da base acordou Treize e Wufei antes do amanhecer. O menino começou a chorar e o coronel tentou desesperadamente acalmá-lo enquanto se vestia e colocava sapatos nos pezinhos do pequeno chinês. Assim que terminou, Rowan entrou no quarto ofegante.

— Senhor Treize, são os Gundams!

Os olhos negros se arregalaram e ele se abraçou na sua figura paterna.

— Não, Treize papa!

— Calma, Wu, vai ficar tudo bem.

— Mas você falou...

— Shh — ele sorriu gentilmente e beijou o rosto da criança. — Eles só estão querendo ajudar dessa vez.

— Mas você falou que eles são maus!

— Não, eu falei que eles vão me matar um dia, isso não faz deles maus.

— Claro que faz! Faz sim!

— Wufei — Treize falou sereno. — Calma.

— NÃO!

— Senhor! — Rowan parecia em pânico.

— Alerte as tropas.

— Senhor, mas e voc...

— Vou ficar bem.

— Sim senhor — ele correu para fora assim que a janela do quarto estourou, e Heero e Duo pularam para dentro.

— O que que manda?! — Duo cumprimentou.

— Nos dê Chang Wufei — o tom de Heero não abria espaço para negociação, comprovado pelo fato de ele apontar uma arma para o coronel.

Wufei se colocou na frente de Treize para protegê-lo, embora só protegesse mesmo os joelhos do homem.

Duo olhou para baixo e hesitou.

— W... Wufei?

— É! — a criança confirmou orgulhosa.

Duo não se aguentou. Caiu no chão quase que literalmente rolando de rir.

— Duo! — Heero tentou usar seu olhar mortal patenteado, mas também não conseguia manter a seriedade.

— Como podem ver — Treize explicou —, ele está ileso.

O piloto de trança engoliu o riso e se ajoelhou na frente do menino.

— Você se lembra da gente, Wufei?

Olhos negros se semicerraram e o piloto encolhido estufou o peito.

— Vocês não vão machucar o Treize!

— Fei, nós não queremos machucá-lo. É você quem está sempre brigando com ele — Duo clarificou com paciência.

— E... eu?

— Você é um piloto Gundam. 05, Chang Wufei — Heero esclareceu.

— Eu? — Wufei virou-se triste para Treize. — É verdade?

O coronel assentiu.

— Me desculpe, Wu. É culpa minha terem te dado o soro da juventude. Você foi capturado e Une agiu por conta própria.

— Então eu... você... você é o cara mau?

O homem sorriu e desarrumou as mechas negras.

— A vida não é tão simples assim. Não tem bonzinhos e vilões nas guerras, Wu. Cada lado faz o que acha ser certo, mas você é meu inimigo.

— Por que você foi tão legal comigo?

— Porque, inimigo ou não, você sempre será o meu dragãozinho.

Wufei abraçou o líder da Oz e fungou.

— Eu tenho que ir embora?

— É melhor — Treize confirmou. — Você provavelmente não vai se lembrar de nada disso quando voltar a sua idade normal. Voltaremos a ser inimigos.

— Mas eu te amo, Treize papa! — Wufei o abraçou com mais força. — Não quero ir embora!

O coronel limpou uma lágrima e levantou a criança.

— Seja forte por mim, tá bom, Wu?

— Não! — ele se agarrou ao pescoço do líder da Oz. — Não quero ir!

Duo pegou o braço de Heero e murmurou:

— Vamos, eles precisam de um segundo.

O 01 não pareceu gostar da ideia, mas permitiu ser afastado.

— Wu...

— Te amo, Treize papa. Não quero te deixar.

— Você tem uma missão, Wu.

— Te matar?

— Sim.

— Mas se eu te matar, você não vai mais poder me colocar na cama ou afastar a Une de mim ou colocar o Zechs de férias.

— Quando você crescer, vai poder fazer tudo isso sozinho.

— Mas eu não quero! — balançou veemente a cabeça e se agarrou a Treize. — Não, não vou!

Duo e Heero voltaram correndo e fecharam a porta.

— Wufei, nós temos que ir agora! — Duo informou. — A base inteira está nos procurando!

Treize entregou a criança para o piloto de trança e Wufei gritou.

— Não! Treize papa! Treize papa!

— Seja forte, dragãozinho — sorriu melancólico e abriu a porta para falar aos soldados ao redor. — Eles já se foram, deixem-nos partir.

Rowan esperou os soldados se dispersarem e colocou uma mão no ombro do líder.

— Vou sentir falta daquele pirralho.

O coronel concordou.

— É, eu também. Muito.

— Ele pode se lembrar.

Treize balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não vamos esperar por milagres.

— Senhor?

— Por favor, me deixe agora.

— Sim senhor — bateu uma continência e se afastou passando uma mão pelos cabelos ainda rosados. — Mas eu vou mesmo sentir falta dele.

* * *

O doutor J injetou o neutralizante que desenvolvera.

Tão logo o chinês voltou a sua adolescência, vestiu-se com pressa e se retirou sem dizer palavra aos seus companheiros.

Os outros quatro trocaram olhares preocupados.

* * *

Entrar na base da Oz era fácil para uma pessoa especializada. Esgueirou-se entre as sombras, desviando dos vigias noturnos até estar debaixo da janela de Treize. Então, com habilidade adquirida após anos de treino, escalou a parede e deslizou para dentro pela janela.

O comandante da Oz estava sentado na mesa, olhando com um sorriso nostálgico para vídeo-fotos dos tempos de Wu com eles.

Quando uma mão lhe tocou o ombro, em segundos assumia uma pose de defesa, que se desfez quando viu quem era.

— Wufei?

O adolescente o encarou de volta.

— É bom ver que está bem.

— Eu te conheço — falou baixinho.

— Como é?

— Eu te conheço...

— Obviamente.

— Treize papa.

O coronel engoliu seco.

— Dragãozinho?

Antes de poder reagir, o homem teve seus braços preenchidos por um piloto Gundam.

— Treize... sinto tanto.

— Não sinta, Wu, você me deu um presente muito especial.

— Eu ainda te amo.

— Eu também ainda te amo.

— Se nós dois sobrevivermos a essa guerra... talvez...

Treize assentiu com a cabeça sem muita convicção.

— Vou esperar de coração aberto.

— Eu... tenho que ir.

— Eu sei.

O rapaz hesitou e rapidamente beijou o rosto de Treize antes de saltar da varanda.

O líder da Oz assistiu o piloto ir embora com um nó na garganta.

— Vou te amar para sempre — sorriu para a silhueta se afastando entre as sombras. — E enquanto vivermos, você será meu dragãozinho.

 **FIM**

* * *

 _Da mesma série: Happy Little Hee-chan, Darling Little Duo-chan, Quirky Little Quatre-chan e Tiny Little Trowa-chan_.

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
